Stereo Hearts
by KnightSpark
Summary: Sequel to Good to You. Cardin and Velvet are still going out with each other, much to the suspicion to the others (and by others, I mean Weiss). Song is by Gym Class Heroes featuring Adam Levine from Maroon 5.


How's it going? It's you boy KnightSpark here with another ScarWin songfic. Also note that I added some OCs as well. So without further delay, here's the songfic.

* * *

><p>Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Cardin and Velvet have officially become a couple. A lot of people (and by a 'a lot', I mean teams RWBY, JNPR and AMBR) didn't think it would work out at all. There has even been a betting pool indicating when it will all end. Unfortunately, two things happened that caused the pool to go dry. The first is that even though there was a whole shipload of lien put into it, there was no way the two would break up that soon. And the second one? Here's a hint: blonde, glasses, carries a riding crop wherever she goes, seems more intimidating than a Nevermore, Death Stalker and Ursa all in one? That's right, it's Goodwitch. She eventually found out about the pool, and knowing her, she was beyond mad. But all that aside, let's get back to the main story.<p>

"I don't believe it," Pyrrha said in bewilderment. "Over a week ago, he was pulling her ears for his own amusement, now he's kissing her. What else could happen?"

"I don't know," answered Aiden Graves, leader of team AMBR. He had dark blue eyes and black hair with blue outlines. He wore black and blue from head to toe. "Just as long they're happy together, I don't see what could possibly go wrong."

"Oh, I can think of several things," Weiss said. "But apparently, none of you have the decency to listen to me."

"No," corrected Michelle Sigma, another member of AMBR. She had olive skin with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a lavender tank top with a plaid skirt, black combat boots and black rimmed glasses. "We don't listen to you because everytime we hear your voice, it sounds like a hundred thousands icicles grinding on a chalkboard... covered in sandpaper."

"Aren't you getting tired of those ice jokes?" Ren asked.

"Aren't you getting tired of being at the beck and call of a girl who is more hyperactive than a squirrel on ritalin?" Byron Samedi joked. He had dark skin with dreads, each with miniature skulls hanging off them. He also had a green and black biker jacket with skull designs on them. The same was for his pants and shoes.

"Why do you assume that I'm Nora's slave?"

"Because she doesn't seem to leave your side, no matter what."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" exclaimed a certain orange-haired girl, appearing out of nowhere.

"See what I'm talking about?" said Byron.

"Shut up." Ren hissed.

* * *

><p>It was afternoon and Cardin and Velvet were spending time at a music cafe. They ordered some cappuccinos and started talking about their past lives. Cardin even explained how he hated Fauna in the first place.<p>

"...And out of nowhere, these jokers with snake eyes jumped us and roughed us up pretty good. We made it out okay, but one of us was hospitalized for a whole week."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Is that friend of yours okay?" Velvet asked with deep concern.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. Aiden's a tough nut to crack. After all, he was with Hydra for a while."

"Hydra? You mean that security company that has been looking into the White Fang cases?"

"Yep. That's them."

He quickly noticed a man dressed completely in black walk up to the podium.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, our next performers are CRDL and Aiden Graves performing 'Stereo Hearts'." A small round of applause was made when Cardin got up from his seat and went up to the podium along with Russel, Dove, Sky and Aiden.

"You know the words, don't you?" he asked Aiden. He replied with a chuckle. Russel picked up a bass, Dove got on the drums, Sky got a guitar and Aiden was on the keyboard. Cardin would do most of the singing, while Aiden had some small parts in the song. They began to play for a while to warm up, then Aiden began to sing.

My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note Oh, oh

Make me your radio (Yeah)  
>And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up a little bit)<br>This melody was meant for you (Right there)  
>Just sing along to my stereo (Gym Class Heroes, baby!)<p>

Then, to Velvet's surprise, Cardin began to rap.

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?<br>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
>Like it, check it, Travie, I can handle that<br>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
>It's just the last girl to play me left a couple cracks<br>I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
>'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts If I could only find a note to make you understand<br>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands  
>Keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune<br>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note Oh, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on!) Make me your radio (Uh huh)  
>And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh<br>To my stereo  
>Oh, oh-oh-oh<br>So sing along to my stereo  
>Let's go!<p>

If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox  
>(Remember them?)<br>Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk?  
>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops?<br>(Turn it up)  
>And crank it higher every time they told you to stop<br>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me (mad at me)  
>When you have to purchase mad D batteries (batteries)<br>Appreciate every mixed tape your friends make (friends make)  
>You never know, we come and go like we're on the interstate<br>(Never know) I think finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands<br>Keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune  
>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<p>

My heart's a stereo (Yeah!)  
>It beats for you, so listen close (Listen)<br>Hear my thoughts in every note Oh, oh (Oh, oh)  
>Make me your radio (Come on)<br>And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)  
>This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo (Just sing along all night)<br>Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh  
>To my stereo<br>Oh, oh-oh-oh  
>So sing along to my stereo (Sing along, sing along)<p>

I only pray you'll never leave me behind (Never leave me)  
>Because good music can be so hard to find (So hard to find)<br>I take your hand and pull it closer to mine (Yeah)  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (Yeah, yeah, come on)<p>

My heart's a stereo (Yeah)  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note Oh, oh (Oh, oh, oh) Make me your radio (Uh-huh)  
>And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh<br>To my stereo  
>Oh, oh-oh-oh<br>So sing along to my stereo  
>Yeah!<p>

After the group concluded their song, the crowd erupted a big round of applause, while Velvet ran up to the podium to kiss Cardin. The two kept at it for a while until Aiden cleared his throat.

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?"

Velvet and Cardin just laughed and kissed again.

"You know, those two look happy together," said Russel.

"Maybe we should let them be happy," said Dove.

"I second that," agreed Sky.

Meanwhile, in the back row, RWBY, JNPR and the remaining members of AMBR watched the whole scene unfold, and none of them could believe what they saw.

"I still don't think it'll work out," Weiss said.

"Oh Weiss," complained Pyrrha. "Can't you let it go already?"

"Yeah," Michelle added. "For once, don't be such an ice box."

"And you're back with the ice jokes."

"Hey, has anyone seen Riley lately?" Byron asked.

"You know," Blake started. "I think she had something do..." Her voiced trailed off when she caught sight of a wolf Faunus with black hair in a orange prison jumpsuit carrying Cardin on her shoulders.

"Well... that was a thing," Yang said.

"Didn't think you were gonna say that again," Ruby stated.

"What can I say? I was waiting for the right moment."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked this one as much as you liked the last one I made. Oh, and btw, here's the link for AMBR's profile on my deviantART account. I have future plans for a fanfiction involving them and Hydra (also in the account). Thank you and have a good day.<p>

AMBR: art/RWBY-OC-Team-AMBR-399738629

KnightSpark

Providing you with literary entertainment and excitement


End file.
